Klaus and Caroline
'''The relationship between Caroline Forbes and Klaus' began in Our Town, when Klaus cured Caroline of her werewolf bite. They are referred by fans as ''Klaroline or Carolaus.'' Season Two As shown in The Last Day, Klaus was going to use Caroline in the sacrifice as the vampire. Season Three The first time they meet is in The Reckoning, when Tyler begins transition and Klaus feeds him Elena's blood. Caroline says "No, no, no, no, Tyler don't." and Klaus replies "If he doesn't drink it he'll die anyway love. Consider this an experiment." In Our Town, during Caroline's birthday, Tyler unconsciously bites her long after Klaus's request for him to do so, which he refused. Immediately after the incident, Tyler tells Klaus. Klaus arrives at the Forbes' home to help Caroline, requesting Liz's support in exchange for her inviting him in to cure her daughter. Klaus enters Caroline's room, after which she questions whether or not he'd come to kill her. He asks her if she thinks that low of him to kill her on her birthday, to which she responds "Yes." He checks her bite and apologizes, telling her that she was simply collateral damage and that it was nothing personal. He comments that he loves birthdays, and Caroline rebuffs his comment, rhetorically asking him if he was a billion years old or so. He tells her that she'd have to adjust her perception of time due to the fact that she is now a vampire, and to celebrate that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions. He explains to her that with her immortality as a vampire she is free, but Caroline disagrees, stating that she is dying instead. Klaus then tells her that he could let her die if she truly believed that her existence "had no meaning", admitting that he had thought about it himself several times. He then explains to her that the rest of the world is waiting for her, filled with great cities, art, music, and "genuine beauty", convincing her to want to stay alive. Klaus then gives her his blood. The next day, Caroline wakes up to find that the werewolf bite has healed, as well as a box on her bedside table, containing a bracelet left from Klaus. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus sends Caroline a dress and invites her to the ball his mother has arranged. Initially she refuses to go. When she sees Rebekah inviting Matt Donovan, she changes her mind. Unsuccessfully, she tries to find a dress in her wardrobe that she likes more than the one Klaus gave her before relenting and wearing the dress and his bracelet to the ball. Klaus notices her immediately however, his greeting is rebuffed as she soon rushes to find a drink instead. Klaus partners her during the Waltz, which she spends a lot of time staring over at Matt and Rebekah whilst giving an excuse of being unprepared as the reason she had worn his gown. Klaus counters by asking Caroline why, then, she is wearing his bracelet as well. Before she can reply, he compliments her dancing abilities and she declares that she is Miss Mystic Falls and Klaus confirms that he knows as much. Later, Klaus approaches Caroline outside whilst she is watching a horse and they discuss their respective relationships with their late fathers. Klaus relays a story of how one of his horses was once killed as his father tried to kill him. Again, Caroline reminds him that she is a good person and likes people and to be kind, unlike he does, before walking away. He also shows her his collection of art, revealing that he is also an amateur artist and that her bracelet had once belonged to a princess as beautiful as her. Caroline surmises that the reason he sires hybrids and keeps them on a leash is because his father didn't love him and thus he fears that nobody else will and he will be left alone. Again, she leaves him alone and seething but when she returns home, he has left her another gift on her bed. Caroline discovers that he has drawn a portrait of her with the horse and thanked her for being so honest with him. Quotes Season Three : : Are you going to kill me? : : On your birthday? You really think that low of me? : : Yes. :(He looks at her bite wound.) : : That looks bad. My apologies you were just collateral damage, it's nothing personal. I love birthdays. : : Are you like a billion or something? : : You'll have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline, celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free. : : No I'm dying. : : And I could let you, die, if that's what you want, if you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret, there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music, genuine beauty, and you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays - all you have to do is ask. : : I don't wanna die. : : There you go, sweetheart, have at it. Happy Birthday, Caroline. :-- Our Town ---- : : You like horses. : : I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here. : : I fancy you. :(Caroline stares at him blankly) : : Is that so hard to believe? : : Yes! : : Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you. : : Well, I'm spoken for. By Tyler. : : I thought you two ended things. : : Yeah, because of you and your freaky sired bond with him! : : So, you're not spoken for. :(Caroline showing the bracelet to Klaus) : : What about these? Where did you steal this from? : : That's a long story. But to make it short, they were worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you. : : I've never really been anywhere. : : I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome. Paris... Tokyo. : : I got it. Your father didn't love you so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off ! But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them. :-- Dangerous Liaisons Gallery tumblr_lxpynvrZdP1r4wyn7o1_500.jpg Vampire-diaries-06a 610.jpg tumblr_lxpv7hpcsD1r4wyn7o1_500.gif|Klaus has got tears in his eyes tumblr_lwu38yFvHO1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: I know you’re there, Caroline. Won’t you come out and play, love? tumblr_lums6s0BAZ1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|'Caroline:' Klaus? Klaus: Hello, darling. Did you miss me? tumblr_luiuybFt4J1qhem1t.gif|You’ve broken my heart… rendering me to be alone for all eternity. tumblr_luijonIF2c1qhem1t.gif|'Jules:' You have 15 minutes before she dies. Klaus: I will kill you and anyone you’ve ever met. Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25422164-500-229.gif|Klaus: I don’t know what game you’re playing at, little vampire… but I suggest you stop before you make me angry. Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25422133-500-242.gif|Klaus: Did you have a nice dream, Caroline? Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390791-500-237.gif|Caroline: I told you. I’m not just little Vampire Barbie. Klaus: No. No I guess you’re not… Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390759-500-278.gif|Caroline: Elena is not here so why don’t you just leave? Or kill me already and get it over with. Klaus: Whoever said I was here for Elena? Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390691-500-252.gif|Caroline: I’m done defending you. I’m done thinking you’re anything more than a cold hearted bastard. tumblr_lxrn3fxhaa1rn8lxwo1_500.gif caroline and klaus.jpg|Caroline and Klaus shall live together forever tumblr_lwxx9yJ0OK1qj7hvgo1_500.gif|Klaus tried to think of when he had seen her last. They had been standing outside the Mystic Grill arguing as usual. tumblr_lw9keusepV1qj7hvgo1_500.gif|“Go,” he growled at her. Caroline stayed where she was, crouched and ready for his attack. “GO!” He roared at her one more time. tumblr_lvo7fdezuE1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|'Klaus:' If I were you I wouldn’t be so impertinent, little vampire. Caroline: Oooh, big words. Really? Is that all you got? As far as threats go I’ve heard worse. tumblr_lulbsoWrBb1qafrbxo1_500.gif|'Caroline:' i betrayed everyone i love. i shouldn’t feel like this about you. Klaus: oh, that’s not because i sired you, love. tumblr_ltnnovIXrr1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|'Klaus:' As much as it pains me to do this… time is of the essence and I will be needing your complete and utter obedience. Do you understand, Caroline? Caroline: Yes… yes I understand tumblr_ltgiq2TS411qfk9oyo1_500.gif|'Klaus:' Turn. It. Off. Caroline: It doesn’t work like that. I can’t help it! tumblr_ltgkqw14t61qfk9oyo1_500.gif|'Klaus:' Excuse me? Caroline: You’re excused. What? Did you think I would just roll over and play fetch? I don’t think so. tumblr_ltgg35aWKM1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|'Caroline:' I thought I could do it… but I can’t. I can’t forgive you tumblr_ltid1wuA6z1qfk9oyo1_r2_500.gif|Don’t forget me, okay?”She hadn’t realize how those last few words, spoken in jest, would become a cruel and unusual punishment. tumblr_ltg0kjSCjG1r0bbk4o1_500.gif|'klaus:' what are you doing, caroline? Caroline: i’m angry with you. tumblr_ltcs26Hkon1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|'Klaus:' Your bravery is really quite commendable. But really, sweetheart, did you honestly think you could take me on? tumblr_lt6xfqDyrB1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|You didn’t have to be such a jerk, you know. You could’ve just said “Hey thanks, Caroline! You totally just saved my ass!” That would’ve been perfectly sufficient. tumblr_lt6i1fYH7d1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: It’s about time you showed up for the fun, love. I was starting to think you stood me up. tumblr_lt4g5qmHU41qbctpco1_500.gif|'caroline:' where am i? klaus: come on now, love. i can’t disclose everything just yet. tumblr_lt591rF2J11qbctpco1_r1_500.gif|klaus: scanning the crowd for your next victim? caroline: hardly. tumblr_lt3jfhu8221qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: Are you alright? Caroline: Go away. I can save myself. tumblr_lt3dq9MIiW1qbctpco1_500.gif|klaus: you came back. caroline: just like you said i would. tumblr_lt3fnl5agu1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: It’s all just part of the game, love. Caroline: Okay, two points. One, I’m not interested in your deranged little games. And two, don’t call me love tumblr_lt2t5ocSQi1qbctpco1_500.gif|klaus: just give in. caroline: i can’t. tumblr_lszka5ubWj1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Caroline: Hey! No backsies. You promised me you were going to give it a shot so you’re going tumblr_lszhwxS7eR1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: It’s time to go, Caroline. I won’t tolerate your temper tantrum today. I want to go home tumblr_lsw4vyQgEz1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: She’s dead. Stefan: You have to let her go, Klaus. tumblr_lssmoee1Mp1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Caroline: My, don’t you look handsome. You know you owe me at least one dance right? tumblr_lsoq3gZsX01qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: No point in running or hiding, Caroline. I’ve memorize your scent. You could be a hundred miles away and it would do you no good. tumblr_lspe8c00R11qbctpco1_500.gif|Caroline: H—how can you be here? Klaus:That’s the thing about eternity, Caroline. You’re bound to see a familiar face once or twice. tumblr_lskug39N1I1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Caroline: Don’t you have anybody better to torture? Klaus: Yes, but I choose you. tumblr_lskzowFM2W1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Caroline: I hate you! tumblr_lshupmDLj11qbctpco1_500.gif|Klaus: Now is not the time to patronize me, Caroline. Caroline: I didn’t say a word. tumblr_lskuj63gUM1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: You may hate me now, but you’ll thank me later for this. Tomorrow will be better. tumblr_lsj6nolgCf1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Caroline: You! We need to talk! Klaus: Ah, Caroline. I’ve been hoping you would drop by. Would you care for a drink? tumblr_lsh6vmqSs71qbctpco1_500.gif|Klaus:I swore I would protect you. I gave you everything! And this is how you repay me? Caroline:I’m so sorry. tumblr_lshuo6DWsN1qbctpco1_500.gif|Klaus: You look like hell. Have a drink. It will take the edge off. Caroline: I’m fine. tumblr_lsh74jhBCA1qbctpco1_500.gif|Caroline: Klaus. Klaus: You’ve kept me waiting a very long time, Caroline. tumblr_lshyr3iViP1qbctpco1_500.gif|Caroline: I’m sorry. tumblr_lsgmxdGkrK1qfk9oyo1_r1_500.gif|Caroline: You can’t be here! tumblr_lsgn34beQH1qbctpco1_500.gif|Klaus:You should really stop sulking. Caroline: And you can leave if you don’t want to see it. tumblr_lsfe8la4ct1qbctpco1_500.gif|Klaus: There are some things you can’t fight, Caroline. Caroline: Watch me. Klaus: You need it, love. You can’t fight it forever. tumblr_lsfctglfNR1qbctpco1_500.gif|Klaus: I—. Caroline: You don’t have to say it. tumblr_ls9ohulb821qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: I thought you left. Caroline: I didn’t. Are you okay? Klaus: Now that you’re here. tumblr_ls9psrHejX1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Caroline: Klaus! Wake up! Come on! Klaus: Caroline? tumblr_ls9oq05l3V1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Caroline: Are you done with your big bad vampire/wolf spiel? Because you might think you’re a real hotshot, but I’m not scared of you. tumblr_lrr83auJuf1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: What is it about you, little vampire, that makes me…feel? tumblr_lrpj7nHrjY1qfk9oyo1_r1_500.gif|Klaus: Aren’t you going to invite me inside, Caroline? Caroline: Oh my gosh! Where are my manner? Get out. tumblr_lrpdb4ED6R1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: There we go, sweetheart. Drink up. Klaus drawing.jpg Trivia *Klaus and Caroline meet for the first time in episode The Reckoning but starting the relationship in Our Town. *It's ironic that Klaus wanted to kill Caroline in The Sacrifice, but save her on her birthday. *Klaus was rumoured to have a love interest in Dangerous Liaisons. It was later confirmed to be Caroline. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship